Tale of the Taco DLC
The Tale of the Taco is the eighth free content update for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, released on July 16, 2019 and ended on September 2, 2019. This update is a series of weekly Community Challenges in the Progress-O-Meter, as well as a series of altered versions of existing modes in the Mystery Portal in the Town Hall. This update also included multiple changes to Soil Survivors, mainly that now teams are balanced by adding AIs into empty slots for more fair games. Events Week 1 *'Date:' July 16 - 22, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Rain of Flavors - A Suburbination variation where ice cream cones rain randomly from the sky, giving players who collect them a random buff (either a health regen, damage or speed buff). *'Community Challenge:' Ice Breakers - Vanquish as many enemy players/AI with ice characters as possible. **Goal 1: 5,000,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 7,500,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 10,000,000 - Legendary Item Week 2 *'Date:' July 23 - 29, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Taco Panic - A Capture the Taco variation where only one taco spawns on the map instead of two, forcing players to try and capture the same taco. *'Community Challenge:' Vanquishing Well - Vanquish as many enemy players as possible. **Goal 1: 20,000,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 25,000,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 30,000,000 - Legendary Item Week 3 *'Date:' July 30 - August 5, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Dairy Disaster - A Gardens & Graveyards variation where molten cheese rains from the sky every time the Zombies capture a point, giving those who pick it up a toxic aura and faster health regeneration for a small time. *'Community Challenge:' Weekend at Burnie's - Vanquish as many enemy players/AI with fire characters as possible. **Goal 1: 5,000,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 7,500,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 10,000,000 - Legendary Item Week 4 *'Date:' August 6 - 12, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Hot Headed Rumble - A Soil Survivors variation where the Berserk Crazy Setting is activated, causing players to deal more damage when their health is low. *'Community Challenge:' It's Mock O'Clock - Taunt as many enemy players after vanquishing them as possible. **Goal 1: 100,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 200,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 300,000 - Legendary Item Week 5 *'Date:' August 13 - 19, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Devious Cheese - A Gnome Bomb variation where the Zombies try to plant cheese traps (replacing the gnome bomb) onto different gardens while the Plants defend them. *'Community Challenge:' You Glow, Girl - Vanquish as many enemy players/AI with toxic characters as possible. **Goal 1: 5,000,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 7,500,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 10,000,000 - Legendary Item Week 6 *'Date:' August 20 - 26, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Snack Attack - A Herbal Assault variation where Plants have to collect meal pickups and deliver them to capture points in order to capture them, while the Zombies defend. *'Community Challenge:' Revive Overdrive - Revive as many fallen allies as possible. **Goal 1: 1,000,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 1,500,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 2,000,000 - Legendary Item Week 7 *'Date:' August 27 - September 2, 2019 *'Game Mode:' Farewell Taco - A Vanquish Confirmed! variation where a taco spawns randomly on the map, and the player holding the taco gains a wide variety of buffs. *'Community Challenge:' Multiplayer Madness - Vanquish as many enemy players as possible. **Goal 1: 20,000,000 - 250,000 Coins **Goal 2: 25,000,000 - Special Item **Goal 3: 30,000,000 - Legendary Item Gallery RainofFlavors.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Rain of Flavors game mode. TacoPanic.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Taco Panic game mode. DairyDisaster.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Dairy Disaster game mode. HotHeadedRumble.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Hot Headed Rumble game mode. DeviousCheese.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Devious Cheese game mode. SnackAttack.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Snack Attack game mode. FarewellTaco.jpg|Gameplay showcasing the Farewell Taco game mode. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:DLCs